Un Poker ?
by Maldorana
Summary: Missing scene, après l'épisode Uninvited 10x05.


Auteur : **kivalaso/Mew/Maldorana**

Date : **17-19 Juillet** **2007**

Catégorie : **Shipp** **Daniel/Vala, SG1 en vacances…**

Résumé : **« Missing scene » juste à la fin de l'épisode 05 de la saison 10.**

Disclamer : **Les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de la MGM et de la SHOWTIME. Je n'ai pas été payé pour l'écrire, blablablablabla…**

Spoilers : **Ben si vous avez vu l'épisode 05 de la saison 10 ça roule **

Saison : S**aison 10, après « Uninvited ».**

Note de l'auteur 1 : **Cette fic ne compromet en rien la suite de la série dans son déroulement normal (enfin c'est ce qui est prévu… J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour contrôler mes pulsions de shippeuse quoi…).**

Note de l'auteur 2 :** Le 10x05, c'est le dernier que j'ai vu dans tout SG1 ! Donc petit hommage à cet épisode, alors j'ai ajouté une petite suite à ma sauce pour compenser le fait qu'il n'y ait pas Daniel dedans.**

A NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION !

**Un poker ? **

[…épisode…]

-Bon. Maintenant, je vais vous apprendre à jouer.

Vala eut un léger éclat de rire et commença à distribuer les cartes. Seulement, ils furent bientôt interrompus par le téléphone portable du général Landry qui se mit à sonner.

-Mon général, vous n'allez quand même pas répondre ? S'indigna Mitchell.

-Et on a même pas finit de distribuer les cartes, ajouta Vala

-Ça pourrait être important, fit remarquer Sam.

-Plus important qu'une partie de poker ? Ironisa le jeune militaire.

Landry fronça les sourcils en direction de Mitchell et répondit en s'éloignant vers la pièce voisine. Malgré tout, l'équipe entendit sa conversation :

-Allo ? Ici le général Landry.

-…

-Non, nous sommes tous au chalet de Jack.

-…

-Oui.

-…

-Bien sûr. Je suis certain qu'ils en seront tous ravis.

-…

-Eh bien à tout de suite.

Puis il rejoignit les autres.

-Que se passe-t-il mon général ? S'inquiéta Sam.

-Oh, rien de grave colonel. Un invité surprise devrait nous rejoindre dans un peu plus d'une demie heure.

-C'est vrai ? Daniel ! S'exclama vivement Vala, les yeux pétillants d'excitation.

-Ah… Fit le général avec un air mystérieux. Vous verrez bien. En attendant, je vais voir ce que vous savez faire avec des cartes...

Il se rassit, Vala finit de distribuer les cartes, et ils jouèrent.

Trois quarts d'heures plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra. Vala s'empressa d'aller accueillir le nouveau venu et dès qu'elle aperçut Daniel, elle lui sauta littéralement au cou, s'accrochant à la taille du jeune homme en l'entourant de ses jambes.

-Daniel ! S'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Face à l'impact, Daniel fit un pas en arrière, mais maintint tout de même la jeune femme contre lui.

-Je me suis ennuyée sans vous, c'était atroce ! Fit-elle en se serrant dans ses bras.

-Aïe… Vala, s'il vous plait, mon dos…

Elle descendit aussitôt de sa monture.

-Et puis de toute façon, vous vous ennuyez tout le temps, soupira-t-il.

A ces mots, elle prit une mine penaude.

-Mais je dois avouer que vos minauderies me manquaient aussi, quelquefois, lui fit-il avec un sourire.

La jeune voleuse afficha un sourire satisfait.

Elle était tellement excitée qu'il soit enfin revenu ! La jeune femme se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise lorsqu'il était là, car elle savait qu'il la connaissait mieux que personne et qu'il savait s'y prendre avec elle. Et puis il lui faisait certainement plus confiance que les autres membres de l'équipe et le général.

De plus, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, elle tenait énormément à lui… Et le lui exprimait en l'agaçant dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, d'ailleurs. Et le fait qu'il y répondait lui aussi l'encourageait encore davantage à continuer son petit jeu.

Alors que Daniel et Vala célébraient leurs retrouvailles, le reste de SG1 et le général Landry s'avancèrent dans l'entrée pour accueillir l'archéologue. Puis, après avoir salué tout le monde, Daniel s'apprêta à rentrer ses affaires à l'intérieur, mais le général lui fit remarquer un point important :

-Docteur Jackson, je crains que vous ne deviez dormir sur le canapé, toutes les chambres sont occupées.

-Mais vous pouvez vous installer dans ma chambre si vous voulez, lui chuchota malicieusement Vala avec un clin d'œil.

-Hum… Il n'y a pas de place chez quelqu'un d'autre ? Tenta-t-il.

-Le général, Teal'c et moi sommes déjà trois dans une chambre, et les deux autres sont occupées par Sam et Vala, lui répondit calmement Mitchell.

-Bon, je dormirai sur le canapé alors, fit-il dans un soupir.

-Par contre, il faudra installer vos affaires dans la chambre de votre copine, la nôtre est complètement bondée, ajouta Mitchell.

A ces mots, Vala le regarda avec un grand sourire espiègle et attrapa un de ses sacs pour le monter jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Venez, je vais vous montrer.

Daniel la suivit avec le reste de ses affaires. Une fois arrivés à destination, la jeune femme posa le sac sur le lit et se tourna vers Daniel :

-Voilà. Faîtes comme chez vous.

-Difficile… Je loge en haut et je dors en bas, bougonna-t-il.

-Si il n'y a que ça qui vous dérange, vous pouvez toujours dormir avec moi, tenta-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure dans un sourire.

-Vala, arrêtez un peu… Lui fit-il sur un ton de reproche.

-Oh, je disais ça comme ça… Vous voulez que je vous aide à installer vos affaires ?

-Non, je verrai ça plus tard.

-Bon… On va jouer au poker alors ?

-On est six, ça va faire beaucoup. Et puis ça fait une éternité que je n'y ai pas joué...

-Vous jouerez avec moi alors.

-Non Vala, je suis fatigué… Soupira-t-il en commençant à descendre les escaliers.

Le voyant s'enfuir, la jeune femme le suivit immédiatement et continua :

-S'il vous plait Daniel, je resterai sagement sur vos genoux et on va gagner, c'est promis !

-Rappelez-moi depuis quand vous savez jouer à ce jeu ?

-Assez longtemps pour avoir ridiculisé Mitchell, fit-elle fièrement.

Quand ils arrivèrent en bas des escaliers, il s'arrêta pour plonger son regard dans celui de la jeune femme qui le fixait avec une moue implorante, et soupira en signe d'exaspération, puis se dirigea vers le canapé. Mais Vala ne se laissa pas décourager :

-Aller Daniel, détendez-vous un peu, pour une fois qu'on est en vacances, tous ensemble… Le supplia-t-elle.

Il hésita quelques minutes, mais devant son air de chien battu, ne pût résister bien longtemps.

-Bon, c'est d'accord. Mais pas de dérapages, compris ?

Elle fit un grand oui de la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, où les autres avaient commencé une partie en les attendant. Daniel s'installa alors sur la chaise de Vala, puis cette dernière prit tout de suite place sur ses genoux, Il poussa un long soupir en la voyant faire.

-Vous allez jouer ensemble ? Les interrogea Mitchell.

Pour toute réponse, Daniel ferma à demi les yeux en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, et fit un petit signe de tête, avant de s'enfoncer dans sa chaise. Remarquant l'air exaspéré de l'archéologue, Vala déclara :

-Oui… Mais ça a l'air de lui faire tellement plaisir que je pense qu'il ne va pas beaucoup m'aider… Fit-elle sarcastiquement.

Devant la passivité de Daniel, Sam eut une idée pour le faire un peu réagir :

-Personnellement, je ne vous imagine pas étant un as du poker de toute façon Daniel, lui fit-elle avec un brin de prétention.

Voyant où elle voulait en venir, les autres l'imitèrent :

-Oui, moi non plus, déclara Mitchell

-Je parie que même Mitchell pourrait vous battre, ironisa le général Landry.

Mitchell regarda de travers le général, qui haussa les épaules, et Teal'c ajouta calmement en distribuant les cartes :

-En effet.

A ce moment-là, Mitchell lui lança un regard noir. Mais devant l'oeil hostile de Teal'c, il détourna très vite les yeux.

Gagné. Daniel était blessé dans son orgueil.

Il se redressa alors sur sa chaise, entoura de ses bras la taille de Vala pour l'installer un peu mieux contre lui, attrapa les cartes que Teal'c venait juste de distribuer, et s'adressa lentement aux autres avec un air de défi :

-Bon, si vous le prenez comme ça, nous allons devoir vous ridiculiser...

-Et en beauté ! Se réjouit la jeune femme sur ses genoux.

-Ça c'est ce que nous allons voir, les enfants, répliqua le général Landry en les fixant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après un début de partie mouvementée, Mitchell émit une suggestion :

-Moi, je pense que cette partie manque de quelque chose…

Ils lui lancèrent tous un regard interrogatif.

-De bonnes bières, voyons ! S'indigna-t-il.

Ils eurent tous un petit rire, excepté Vala. L'air perdu, la jeune femme se tourna vers Daniel et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Daniel, c'est quoi ça des bières ?

Il eut un sourire amusé, et lui répondit discrètement :

-Vous verrez.

-Et c'est rare ? On peut les revendre cher ? Ou les miser ?

-Vala... Soupira-t-il. C'est une boisson très populaire sur Terre.

-C'est bon au moins ? Fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais oui, c'est très rafraîchissant.

Pendant ce temps, le général s'était retiré dans la cuisine pour aller chercher les boissons, mais après avoir ouvert le frigo, il interpella les autres à travers la maison :

-Hey ! Il ne reste que 5 bières ! Jack n'a pas refait les courses on dirait.

-Il va falloir que quelqu'un s'abstienne, fit remarquer Mitchell.

A ces mots, ils se dévisagèrent tous. Les uns après les autres. Teal'c arborait un air menaçant, et Sam et Mitchell semblaient déterminés. Alors Vala se retourna vers Daniel avec une mine inquiète, et ce dernier lui répondit :

-Je partagerai la mienne avec vous si vous voulez, lui répondit-il avec douceur.

Elle fit oui de la tête et lui lança un sourire radieux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le général revint s'asseoir et posa les bières sur la table, ainsi qu'un paquet de chips, et tout le monde se servit.

Mais lorsque Vala remarqua que Daniel avait décapsulé sa bière, et commençait à boire, elle posa vite leurs cartes retournées sur la table, et se rassit de profil sur ses genoux pour mieux lui faire face en l'interrompant :

-Et moi ! Et moi !

Daniel finit alors sa gorgée et tendit la petite bouteille à la jeune femme.

-Calmez-vous Vala, je n'en ai bu que quelques gouttes, fit-il avec lassitude.

-Mais je veux goûter moi !

A ces mots, Daniel secoua la tête avec découragement. _Elle ne tiendra jamais en place_, se dit-il…

Après s'être saisie de la bouteille, Vala goûta enfin à la fameuse boisson, et fit une grimace affreuse en direction de l'archéologue. Le jeune homme eût un petit rire en la voyant et finit par lui demander :

-Alors ?

-Beuh… C'est trop amer, grimaça-t-elle. Vous les terriens, vous buvez vraiment n'importe quoi, ajouta-t-elle avec dédain.

-Mais non, vous vous y ferez, la rassura Mitchell.

Elle en bût encore un peu et fit une nouvelle grimace en direction des autres qui se retenaient d'éclater de rire.

-Mouais…

Elle s'apprêta à boire à nouveau mais Daniel saisit la bouteille et la posa sur la table.

-On va quand même y aller doucement, d'accord ?

-Bah pourquoi ? J'en bois juste un peu à la fois, se justifia-t-elle.

-En fait la bière a de nombreux effets néfastes à cause de l'alcool qu'elle contient, l'informa Sam.

-Ah oui ? Comme quoi ?

-C'est-à-dire que… Lorsqu'on en boit trop d'un coup, ça peut nous faire… Perdre l'esprit… Répliqua Mitchell.

-De plus, de nombreux humains deviennent rapidement dépendants à cette boisson, ce qui peut favoriser l'apparition de nombreuses maladies, ajouta Teal'c.

-Mais vous êtes malades ! Pourquoi buvez-vous ça alors ? S'exclama Vala.

-Parce que c'est délicieux, répliqua Landry sur un ton tout naturel.

-Parce que ça a du goût, fit Mitchell sur le même ton.

-Et parce que c'est extrêmement rafraîchissant, ajouta Sam.

-En effet, termina Teal'c.

Devant l'air consterné de Vala, Daniel la rassura tout de suite :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, à faibles doses il n'y a aucun risque.

Elle le regarda alors avec un air inquiet, et finit par lui demander :

-Et… Et si je devenais dépendante ?

-Oh je vous surveillerai, ne vous en faites pas pour ça, fit-il en se redressant.

Sur ce, il réinstalla correctement la jeune femme contre lui, attrapa une poignée de chips et les déposa devant elle avant d'en avaler quelques unes.

-Aller, mangez au lieu de dire des bêtises.

-Oui, il n'y a rien de meilleur que de bonnes chips, ajouta Mitchell.

-En effet, approuva Teal'c.

A ces mots, tout le monde fixa le jaffa un moment, l'air surpris, excepté Vala qui dévorait ses chips.

-C'est vrai, ce n'est pas mauvais, fit-elle en se retournant vers Daniel.

Il lui sourit, pendant que le général Landry reprit la parole :

-Bon, alors. On la continue cette partie ? A moins que vous ne songiez déjà à renoncer ?

-Personne n'est encore endetté, fit remarquer Teal'c.

-Oui, moi je continue, s'entêta Mitchell.

-Et nous aussi, on va vous écraser ! S'exclama Vala.

Sam leur fit un sourire moqueur, et ils continuèrent de jouer.

Pendant toute la partie, Daniel et Vala se chuchotaient à l'oreille, et se chamaillaient à propos de leur stratégie, ce qui rendait le jeu beaucoup plus long... Et distrayant.

Au bout d'une demie heure, Mitchell abandonna pour de bon, puis quelques minutes plus tard, Sam le rejoignit sur le banc des ruinés. Il fallut toutefois plus d'une heure à Teal'c pour finalement quitter le jeu, ce qui laissa Daniel et Vala seuls pour affronter le général.

A partir de cet instant, ils regardèrent leurs cartes et leurs chamailleries s'intensifièrent :

-Daniel, mais faîtes-moi un peu confiance, je suis sûre que ça va marcher ! Lui cria-t-elle.

Ils se fixèrent alors intensément et semblaient même pouvoir communiquer rien qu'en restant les yeux dans les yeux, puis après un discret hochement de tête de Vala, le jeune homme s'adressa à elle, sans la quitter du regard :

-D'accord, faîtes comme vous voulez. Mais je vous aurais prévenu…

Elle sourit alors et se retourna vers la table, face au général Landry, Sam, Mitchell et Teal'c, qui s'étaient mis de son côté.

Les entendant clairement se disputer, Mitchell pensa que Vala avait choisit une mauvaise stratégie, et en profita pour pimenter un peu la partie :

-Je propose quelque chose : Si votre équipe parvient à ruiner le général, vous aurez tous les deux le droit de nous choisir un gage, et vice-versa.

Daniel et Vala hésitèrent un moment en se regardant, mais après un air entendu, acceptèrent le défi.

Vala mit alors en jeu la moitié de leurs jetons, et défia son adversaire du regard. Pensant qu'ils bluffaient, le général la suivit, et au moment de montrer leurs cartes, Vala dévoila fièrement sa « quinte flush ». A ce moment, les deux gagnants se firent un clin d'œil, et empochèrent leurs gains, devant les mines médusées des trois hommes en face d'eux.

Sur ce, Daniel se pencha en avant, en tenant Vala par la taille, et s'adressa aux autres :

-Vous n'avez plus aucune chance…

-Mais… Non ce n'est pas possible ! Vous avez fait semblant de vous disputer ? Comprit soudain Mitchell.

Ils se regardèrent et leur firent un petit signe de tête affirmatif.

-Il faut avouer qu'ils sont doués pour ça… Fit remarquer Sam.

-Mais c'est de la triche ! S'indigna Mitchell.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas colonel, j'ai encore quelques tours dans mon sac, répondit sereinement le général en fixant ses deux adversaires.

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, ils étaient toujours en train de jouer, mais Daniel et Vala avaient cette fois perdu pratiquement tous leurs jetons, et étaient en train de miser leurs derniers.

-La fin est proche on dirait… les nargua Mitchell.

Voyant leur main minable, Vala se laissa tomber en arrière contre le torse de Daniel, lui montra les cartes, et il grimaça à son tour. La chance avait tourné on dirait, ils avaient sûrement perdu maintenant.

Alors, le général Landry étala son jeu sur la table, et le couple en fit autant.

Voilà, ils avaient perdu. Maintenant ils allaient devoir en subir les conséquences.

-Nous y voilà… Fit posément le général. Mais j'admets que vous vous êtes bien défendus.

-Nous allons devoir délibérer pour choisir votre gage, maintenant, ajouta Mitchell avec un air faussement cruel.

-En effet, répliqua Teal'c avec un petit sourire.

Daniel et Vala se retirèrent donc dans la pièce d'à côté et s'assirent dans le canapé. Vala se posa près de Daniel, et après un court silence, s'adressa à lui avec une grimace d'appréhension :

-Je suis désolée pour la partie, Daniel. J'étais vraiment sûre de gagner…

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, on est quand même arrivé deuxièmes. Ce n'est pas si mal, la rassura-t-il dans un sourire. Moi ce qui m'inquiète maintenant, c'est le gage…

-Sam est avec eux. Elle va sûrement défendre notre cause, répondit Vala avec un brin d'espoir.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre concernés vinrent les rejoindre et s'assirent en face d'eux. Ils laissèrent passer quelques secondes en les regardant avec amusement, jusqu'à ce que Daniel ne brise le silence :

-Bon alors, ce gage ? S'impatienta-t-il.

Les quatre individus en face d'eux se regardèrent avec un sourire complice, et Mitchell se lança finalement :

-Embrassez-vous.

Stupéfaits, ils restèrent bouche bée quelques secondes et pendant que Vala arborait un petit sourire, Daniel lui lança un regard meurtrier.

-Hey, ne me regardez pas comme ça, je n'y suis pour rien moi ! Se défendit vivement la jeune femme.

-Et pas sur la joue… Ajouta Sam avec un petit sourire.

Ils se retournèrent brusquement vers eux avec une parfaite synchronisation et les dévisagèrent un moment.

-N… Non ! C'est hors de question ! S'indigna Daniel en se levant brusquement.

-Et pourquoi cela ? Demanda Mitchell.

-Mais enfin c'est n'importe quoi, et… Et puis c'est totalement immature, on est plus au lycée !

Ils le regardèrent tous avec des mines amusées, et le jeune homme continua :

-Je ne vous savais pas si puérils, soupira-t-il, exaspéré.

Il fixa alors les quatre individus devant lui, se tourna vers Vala, qui lui lançait un sourire espiègle, puis reprit :

-Non. Définitivement, il n'en est pas question !

-Moi ça ne me dérange pas tellement…

-Oui, ça je m'en serais douté, Vala… Fit-il en râlant.

-Aller Jackson, c'est juste un baiser, l'encouragea Mitchell.

Hésitant, il se tourna vers Vala, qui le fixait toujours avec un sourire coquin, et recommença à s'agiter de plus belle :

-Mais… Non, non et non ! Et puis vous connaissez Vala, elle va s'imaginer des choses, et me harceler pendant des semaines pour en avoir d'autres ! Se défendit-il en se rasseyant.

Daniel la dévisagea alors, et elle lui tira malicieusement la langue, avant que Teal'c ne réponde sobrement à l'argumentation de Daniel, en arborant un petit sourire :

-Justement…

Tout le monde le regarda alors avec un air déconcerté, et il reprit sa mine grave.

Après un court silence, Vala relança enfin la conversation :

-Oh… Daniel, ça ne fera que la deuxième fois.

-La première fois c'était…

-Bon dépêchez-vous ou on rajoute encore quelque chose, les interrompit Mitchell.

Entendant cela, les deux concernés se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et se fixèrent intensément. Daniel s'avança vers elle et s'adressa alors à la jeune femme en lui posant son doigt sur la bouche :

-Vous ne vous ferez pas de fausses idées ?

Elle fit non de la tête, le doigt de Daniel toujours appuyé sur sa bouche.

-Et vous ne me harcèlerez pas ?

A ces mots, elle lui lança un regard incertain.

-Bon, pas plus que d'habitude ?

Elle fit à nouveau non de la tête.

-Et vous garderez cela secret ?

Elle hocha vivement la tête.

Il ôta alors son doigt de sa bouche, puis après avoir soutenu un moment le regard inquiet de la jeune femme, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement. Elle y répondit avec tendresse en passant sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme, et leur baiser s'intensifia progressivement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne reprennent leurs esprits et ne se séparent lentement. Ils restèrent les yeux dans les yeux quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Vala ne brise le silence :

-Hmm… Murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive encore ?

-Vous vous êtes drôlement amélioré depuis la dernière fois, commença-t-elle malicieusement. Je suis sûre qu'avec 2 ou 3 leçons par semaine…

-Vala ! Protesta Daniel, révolté.

Fin 


End file.
